twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky Skies/A Few Things on Rock's Mind
'Warning: This blog contains content with things going on with Rocky's player. He is in no sense trying to gain sympathy, but thinks his followers should know what's going on with him. If this blog is offensive in any kind of way, please don't hesistate to delete it. The last thing I want to do is offend anyone. ' Hello ponies. I hope all of you are doing well. I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm not well right now. Mentally well. Last week I've found out that my blood pressure is at the point where I'm at risk for stage 1 hypertension. I shouldn't be too surprised since I'm an overweight person. It's mainly frustrating for me since I've been trying to become healthier for the past few years only for me to continue to decline. I've been running a lot for the past month and a half including participating in a lot of 5Ks. I'm taking steps to improving my blood pressure one day at a time, but I think there is another factor to it. The reason I bring that part up is because it's linked to why I'm not the biggest fan of shipping in the RP unless it's done well. I was one of those unfortunate children growing up who's had to deal with parental divorce. My parents split up when I was 9. For the few months, me and my older sister had to just sit there and watch as my mother looked like an empty shell of herself. Eventually though my mother regrouped and married an awesome man who's giving her all the love she deserves. However my father hasn't been as lucky. For the past year, he's going through his 2nd divorce (to my knowledge anyway -_-). What's really affecting me about this one is that I was around my ex step mom and dad the most more than anyone, so I saw first hand that those two weren't going to work as a married couple. They actually ended up fighting a lot...right in front of me a lot. Some of the arguements get pretty heated too. There are times I was on the 2nd floor of our old house and I could hear them arguing downstairs. I honestly didn't know who's side to take when there were times where I was caught in the middle. I hear this whole case is about my ex stepmom making stories up and stealing my dad's money, but I honestly see two sides to it. I don't know if I want to ever get married now. Another factor to my high blood pressure is that my father really pushes me to do certain things. He's the one who's been getting on me about losing weight for all these years when I've always been doing whatever I could to make that happen. He also focuses more on what he wants me to do than what I want to do. So when he does that, it really frustrates me to the point of going on a mental rampage. That and I'm a 5th year college student and I have no idea what the road after college will take me. The reason I bring all this up is that because of what I'm going through right now, I've had a hard time RPing to the best of my abilities. My mind just isn't where it needs to be right now. I don't plan on giving in though. Though I'm going to be RPing a lot less in the future, I don't plan on hanging it up anytime soon. Mainly because I don't feel like my fun here with all of you is done yet. You all may play a role in helping me get my blood pressure lowered since RPing makes me feel calm and collected. Like most of you, RPing gets me away from the RL hardships. Away long enough so I can prepare myself to face those hardships. Thanks for taking the time to listen and may Celestia be with you. -Rocky G. Category:Blog posts